


明星X金主

by messeating



Series: YJ [6]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating





	明星X金主

1.  
金在中长得很好。男女通吃的好看。  
遇见郑允浩是在一次晚宴上，彼时金在中刚刚出道，还没有火起来，他穿着合身的黑西装，整个人站在那儿，冷漠疏离，看在郑允浩眼里，却只像一颗剥了壳的荔枝，通透，晶莹，诱人，甜蜜。  
郑允浩没有包养过小明星，往年这样的晚宴每次都会有很多人把自己旗下的新人介绍给他，目的不言而喻，郑允浩很大方，看的过眼的都会甩一两个小广告，人却从来没有过兴趣。  
金在中的经纪人领着他来见郑允浩的时候，看得出来他有些慌，尽管事先知道来参加晚宴的目的，经纪人也提前给他说过，郑允浩只帮人不碰人，但是，他还是紧张…  
“你好郑先生，我是金在中…”然后该说什么……  
看他傻愣愣的站在那里也说不出什么话，经纪人赶紧凑上去，“不好意思啊郑先生，我们在中第一次见这种大场面，有点怕生，不要见怪，我们在中他……”经纪人还想继续推销金在中，却被郑允浩打断了  
“在中？那你以后就跟我了吧。”没有什么起伏的一句话，经纪人和金在中都愣住了，这和之前说的不一样啊？经纪人这会儿胆战心惊的，想说话，见郑允浩只盯着金在中，不敢随便开口，又怕金在中说什么不敬的话，当初可是再三保证郑允浩不会打他主意他才肯来的，现在怎么办？  
“……好的郑先生。”就在经纪人觉得他要拒绝然后一辈子被雪藏的时候，金在中展颜一笑，答应了。脸上的笑晃的经纪人脑仁疼，这可怎么办？  
“那待会儿结束了我来带你回去，我现在暂时有事。”郑允浩看看表，时间差不多，去趁着还没有结束，可以去给新养的宠物拿两个大资源。  
“好，我去那边休息室等你好吗？”看来很乖。  
“嗯。”  
经纪人觉得，他需要和他的艺人谈一下了，这种发展显然不在自己的预期！  
“金在中！你想什么呢？啊？你怎么就答应了？白天谁给我说宁可去面包店打工也不被老男人压的？怎么回事儿啊？”怎么说呢，他是真的心疼金在中，把金在中当小弟弟，这孩子挺苦的，这会儿也是有些动气了。  
“诶呀哥，你也说了，老男人嘛，郑允浩他又不是老男人，长得也帅，我又不亏，为什么还要去面包店打工？”金在中倒是丝毫不觉得有什么，漫不经心的靠在沙发上闭目养神。  
“你！你就看脸是吧？”简直要气死了。  
“可是我们来之前你可是给我说了，郑允浩人品好，为人正直，待人真诚巴拉巴拉一大堆好话，那现在配上那张脸那个身材，怎么看怎么完美啊！”这可是大实话  
“…………”，经纪人足足瞪了三秒钟，破罐子破摔地说道，“我告诉你金在中，你跟他了也不准偷懒啊，你得自己有实力，懂吗？实力！每天给我练一小时歌练一小时舞练一小时钢琴，等哪天他不要你了，好歹你也是个实力派！”小明星被金主捧上天又摔下地狱的事情太多了，金在中是个很好的苗子，不能可惜了。  
“啊知道了知道了，我每天花五小时练歌练舞练琴好吧？你快回去吧，我睡会儿，累死了站一晚上。”说了就躺在沙发里了，朝经纪人挥挥手就不再理人了，心还是大。  
“行，我明天给你买消炎药。”也不知道郑允浩床上温不温柔，马德自己也才三十岁怎么就有种嫁儿子的感觉？况且这儿子真的不让人省心。  
“消炎药用来干嘛？我又没哪儿发炎…”  
“明天就发炎了！我走了，你好自为之！”  
“噢，拜拜！”  
终于安静了，必须睡会儿，真的好累…上午练歌练琴下午练舞，晚上站几小时……  
郑允浩推门进来看到金在中窝在沙发里睡的舒服，画面实在是爽心悦目，就这么站在边上打量着，他的嘴巴很可爱，睡着有点嘟着；鼻子挺的不是很高，但是小小的很可爱；眼睛…很大，睫毛很长，很可爱；皮肤很白，又很嫩，很可爱；挺高的，但是整个人却显得小小一只，很可爱………郑允浩突然觉得养着他很不错，就算他光是外表也够赏心悦目的了  
为什么就突然想养只宠物了呢？郑允浩自己也不明白，不过这么多年头一回碰到个合意的，就算目前只是外表，也不想放过，等带回去再说其他的吧，不行就送回去呗。  
蹲下身刚把手放到金在中脸上，就见他睫毛动了动，睁开眼睛还有些迷糊，愣了两秒才反应过来这是郑允浩，他的金主，“现在要走了吗？”刚睡醒的声音有些糯，还是少年的嗓子很是清澈  
郑允浩也不回答，就这样在他脸上流连着，指尖的触感细腻，郑允浩注意到他并没有涂那些脂粉，顿时更加喜爱他了  
金在中见郑允浩不说话也不知道该怎么办，眼睛瞥见在他脸上作怪的手，这人，怎么手长得这么好看，手指细长，指节分明，虽然有些突出但是就是很好看，金在中有点手控，他一直很嫌弃自己的手，又不长又不细的…大着胆子抬手抓住脸颊边比自己大一号的手，“你的手长得很好看，”侧过脸在郑允浩掌心磨蹭了一下，“我们不走吗？”金在中知道今晚跟他走了会发生什么，说实话他也不是很介意，毕竟，郑允浩长得好身材好，手也好看，也不亏，包吃包住包资源，有什么不好的，自己只要做好一件事——乖，这还不容易？  
我光看着就挺乖的。——金在中本人如是想到  
2.  
回家的时候郑允浩绕了一段路，金在中在车上硬撑着不好意思睡着，见郑允浩把车停在一个什么店门口就进去了，想他可能有事，也不知道多久出来……  
没过五分钟，郑允浩就出来了，手上拿了一个很讲究的袋子，也不知道干嘛的，金在中这人，有的是憋不住的好奇心！郑允浩一上车就发现金在中不停瞥自己手里的袋子，忍不住想逗他一下，“拿好，待会儿要用。”顺手把袋子扔他怀里  
“这是什么呀？”袋子上是看不懂的外文，没郑允浩的允许也不敢打开看里面…  
“人体润滑剂，待会儿你要用的。”郑总目不斜视的开着车，解释道  
金在中一听润滑两个字也就知道了，这年头谁还不懂点两性知识呢，诶，同性一样适用！瞬间脸红心跳的，嘴里支支吾吾的不知道怎么回答，“噢……”勉强算是表示自己知道了，“那…那我可以打开看一下吗？”没见过嘛，难免好奇  
“嗯，你可以研究一下怎么用。”郑允浩觉得自己太坏了  
“噢……”  
金在中还真的拿起那个小小的瓶子，制作得很精致，一看就不是普通的润滑剂，里面附的说明书全是不认识的，像是法文还是什么的，干脆打开瓶盖看一下，嗯…很香，水果味的，应该是草莓！晃晃瓶子，发现并不是很黏的那种，比较水，这要怎么用？？  
“那个说明书，我不懂法文…”他觉得郑允浩这么厉害应该会懂，自己不懂就要问  
“那你拿手机查一下，润滑剂怎么用，我这会儿开车不方便看。”其实刚刚在里面人家已经给他说了使用方法，他故意让金在中自己查，一是他觉得语言描述有点羞耻他不想说，二是金在中好奇心那么重挺可爱的  
“…噢……”怎么这样啊……还得自己查，浪费我流量！磨蹭了一会儿还是没忍住，默默拿起手机查起了百科。  
百科词条，一条接一条。  
金在中越看越心惊胆战，天呐，经纪人说的消炎药，原来真的会用得上！额…那个地方…外面要涂，里面要涂，涂多一点！里面？里面怎么涂？润滑不够会裂开！？！！！找不到前列腺不舒服？前列腺不好找………  
仿佛已经看到卧床不起的自己了……  
郑允浩已经把车开进车库停好了见金在中还在那边表情复杂的看着手机，也不知道叫他百科个润滑剂他查到了些什么不堪入目的，那小脸风云变色的  
“查好了吗？我们到了下车吧。”  
正沉浸知识的海洋里的金在中被突然开口的郑允浩吓了一跳，“啊？噢好的！”赶紧收好手机跟着郑允浩下车，等电梯的时候金在中心想，自己选的金主，怎么也得伺候好了！做了一会儿心理建设，视死如归的抬起头紧盯着电梯门  
郑允浩一回头就看他紧抿着嘴唇，眼睛瞪着，这是什么表情？“这电梯门不好看吗？”一副要盯穿的样子  
“……不是……没什么…我在想它什么时候开…”金在中有些无语，自己是不是太傻了一点？怎么像个智障？聪明的自己去哪儿了？  
“现在开了，走吧。”他的小宠物似乎脑内活动有点多，挺好的，有趣不是吗？  
3.  
郑允浩从来没有碰过谁，男的女的都没有，也就没有所谓专门带人回去的地方，这就是他的房子，他每天住的房子，他其他方面真的没什么洁癖的，干净整洁舒适就好，只是涉及到性，他就挑人挑的曾经一度传言他不举，今天算是打破传言了吧  
金在中被他带到客房的浴室洗澡，越洗越羞耻，这怕是他洗的最慢最仔细的一次澡了，连那里，都不知道洗了多久，金在中有一丢丢洁癖，对自己对别人都是！  
穿衣服的时候有点尴尬，郑允浩只给了他一件浴袍，他只能真空了……而且，这件浴袍，是郑允浩的尺寸，郑允浩穿上都几乎把小腿遮完了，现在给他穿身上直接就挨着脚背了……袖子太长了，胸口遮不住，肚皮都有些晾在外面了，买这么大衣服干嘛啊真是！  
金在中还在长，其实他也不矮了，十九岁176，算是比较高的了，然而郑允浩186，足足比他高了十公分，太气人了！  
郑允浩还真不是故意的，他家里浴袍好几件新的，也没想过突然有一天有人要用，肯定都买的自己的码子啊！况且，郑允浩衣柜里并不会有T恤这种东西，总不会让他穿衬衫吧？嗯？或许下次，可以试试……  
等郑允浩坐在床上头擦干，文件看完（他看的快），安排了一下明天的会议之后，金在中才慢吞吞的挪进卧室，看来他也在浴室待了挺久，略长的头发都半干了，没了固定的发蜡就这么软软的搭着，显得他更小了，郑允浩突然有一点诱拐未成年的犯罪感……  
“你有小一点的衣服吗……这件真的太大了。”  
“脱了吧，我习惯裸睡。”所以你也要裸睡  
“……！”一本正经的耍流氓！“噢！”算了，过了今晚估计从里到外都没有隐私了……脱件衣服有什么，松开拽着领口的手，腰间的带子一拉，抖抖肩，整个人就光溜溜的了，金在中脱的毫不含糊，丝毫没有勾引的意味，甚至有点随意，但是成功勾起了郑允浩的欲望，他一向喜欢坦诚的，喜欢自然的，故作姿态的他见多了，只会觉得丑  
金在中就很好看。  
郑允浩突然就觉得，原来自己还是有情欲这种东西的  
他目不转睛地看着金在中撅着屁股爬上床，天空灰的床单衬的金在中皮肤莹白，他想今晚应该会不错  
金在中感觉到身后火热的视线，顿时觉得有些不好意思，扯过被子想把自己裹进去，刚伸出手就被制止了，“就这样，躺好。”陈述句，不容拒绝  
吞了吞口水，金在中自暴自弃的想反正自己的身体也挺好看，害个什么羞啊！况且待会儿总可以找机会看回来，不吃亏！于是眼睛一闭，僵着身体一动不动地躺着，脑补着郑允浩下一步的动作，应该是润滑剂吧，要往那里抹的，就悄悄把腿也打开一点，脸微微泛红了起来  
郑允浩看着他这一系列的小动作，觉得金在中真是个宝贝，大胆但是生涩，恰到好处的勾人，尤其是微微张开腿的那瞬间，郑允浩觉得自己有点反应了，不得了  
4.  
郑允浩其实也不会，他理论实践都没有经验，就刚刚金在中洗澡那会儿查了一下怎么做的，有了个初步的计划，这会儿要实践了，居然迷之自信，一上去就把金在中腿分开呈M型摆好，吓得金在中狠狠缩了一下  
“放轻松，没什么的。”如何得知没什么的郑允浩也不能回答  
“好…好的…我第一次，你温柔一点吧拜托了，不要在我身上玩儿什么花样了！”金在中的认识里郑允浩应该是身经百战的，毕竟他身份摆在那儿的，想上他床的男的女的都多了去了  
“我没有什么特殊的癖好，”他个老处男能玩儿什么花样，要玩儿也得以后，“我也是第一次。”说完拧开瓶盖倒了些润滑液在手心捂了一下，网上说捂热再摸进去比较好，不然可能拉肚子  
“什么？！第一次？那你…那你真的，真的温柔一点吧……”金在中想应该是跟男的第一次吧，“用在女人身上的，男人应该也可以吧……都是人…”为了让自己好过一点，被当女人也认了，做爱嘛，上了床不都是插  
“男的女的都是第一次，”郑允浩觉得他问题有点多，不符合自己对他乖的要求了，“你不要说话了，我要开始了。”这和他说会议开始的语气有什么不同？？  
金在中听他说完有点想哭，整个人都僵硬了，不敢动，不敢说话，他想象自己血流成河的样子，觉得，郑允浩怎么这么样啊！那么大！又不是不举！为什么不后宫佳丽三千！现在所有的苦，全部，都要他一个人承受了，自己的命苦，果然算命的说他二十岁之后可能会翻身，还差一年呢！  
郑允浩见金在中安静了，就开始动作了，另一只手手指沾了一些，就往金在中臀间探去，摸到紧闭的褶皱处停下来，心想就是这里了！可是，闭这么紧，怎么也不像进得去的样子，郑允浩低头看了一眼自己半勃起的下身，手指搓了搓金在中的臀缝，觉得，自己似乎遇到不可能完成的任务了！绝不允许！  
“自己把腿抱好，你怎么这么紧啊，松开些啊…”往手心倒更多的润滑液，弄的金在中整个股沟都滑腻腻的  
“我是第一次！怎么可能是个大松货！”气急败坏地说完就觉得太害臊了，怎么会有这么羞耻的对话！  
金在中刚刚被郑允浩摸的有点尴尬，自己洗的时候没觉得有什么感觉，被郑允浩不得章法的乱摸了几下，倒是…有点…这会儿还要自己抱着腿，把整个隐私部位给他看，还要放松！这怎么放松？没人教过不会啊？真的，金在中觉得自己命苦，自己一个十九岁刚成年的花季少男，居然要做这种事，就像拍片一样！不，他没看过片，他是正经孩子。  
“你要是觉得累，就踩我肩上，我要进去了。”郑允浩感觉差不多了，就算还没够，自己也不想再弄下去了，再弄下去或许真的会软掉，那多尴尬！可以进的慢一点，等他适应。  
金在中心跳的咚咚响，没感觉错的话，刚刚郑允浩在他身体里面的是两根手指，他见过郑允浩那里的！两根手指！能比吗？更何况他见的时候还是半勃起，这要是完全勃起插进自己身体里面……郑允浩要的润滑液是温和型的，不含催情成分，以他粗略的手法，金在中这会儿没有一点感觉，值得庆幸的是两根手指没把他弄痛。  
金在中抓紧了床单，用力到指节泛白，甚至不自觉地屏住了呼吸，太紧张了，真的太紧张了，第一次登台表演都没这么紧张！  
“你干嘛这么紧张，我进不去，你要放松，刚刚扩张过了不会痛。”嗯？哪里来的自信这么说？  
“……郑先生，你伸出你的两根手指跟你的下面比一下，就知道我为什么紧张了！”这话金在中说得有些咬牙切齿，他有些气郑允浩怎么这么没耐心，不多做一下准备  
“………好吧，是差了一点，”说一点的时候郑允浩似乎丝毫不感到心虚，“但是括约肌是最有弹性的肌肉，所以，你不用担心！”  
“…………”金在中哭不出来了，“好的，你来吧！”  
他真的不紧张了，大约是，坦然面对现实的从容。  
郑允浩见他真的放松下来了，小腿一点儿力也不使的搭在自己的肩膀上，顿时又有了感觉，下身贴着金在中的股沟前后摩擦了几下，把自己蹭的彻底硬了起来，又往上面淋了许多润滑液，“我要进去了。”  
万幸的是，进不进得去这个问题，他心里也还有点怵，也就没敢硬捅，没让金在中当场血崩还算好的  
顶端在入口处略微施力顶弄着，一低头入眼的就是一大片莹白的皮肤，郑允浩顿时有些口干舌燥，男人的本能就来了，顺势俯下身体舔弄着金在中的腰腹部位，顺着肋骨，一根一根的舔着，瞥见胸前粉嫩的亮点，颜色煞是好看，不由分说的转移了阵地  
郑允浩舔他腰腹的时候他只是喘气，身体有了点反应，还不至于太强烈，下面被撞的有点闷疼，撞着撞着也有些适应了。现在郑允浩的嘴唇一含住自己的左边一点，呻吟就止不住了，金在中乳头太敏感了，强烈的刺激使他暂时忽略掉了下身不明显的感觉，全身的皮肤肉眼可见的泛上粉红  
郑允浩胯下小幅度的持续撞着金在中的穴口，不急不躁的，等郑允浩把一边舔地肿大了一圈换另一边的时候，胯下稍微使劲一顶，感觉自己顶端像被一张小嘴含了一下，心想这是打开了？于是更加卖力的想要赶快插进去  
“嗯啊～”  
“嗯！”  
婉转一点的是金在中叫的，闷哼一声是郑允浩的。郑允浩有些着急，胯下有点用力了，一个头顶进去，他是爽的闷哼，金在中是痛的叫出了声，只是他胸口还被郑允浩含着，这声音出来就有些变味儿了，郑允浩误以为是给他舒服的，一下子受到了错误的鼓舞，顺势发力越进越深，金在中痛得越来越发不出声音，指尖死死的掐着郑允浩的手臂，仰着头憋着一口气，等郑允浩终于全部进去，爽的舒了一口气，金在中依然不敢动，憋不住了喘气都小口小口地，一动就牵着的他后面疼。感觉郑允浩正要动，金在中说什么也不干了，急促的呼吸着，身体因为害怕绞紧，使劲拍着郑允浩的胸口，“你停下，停…停会儿…太…太痛了！你太大了！”  
郑允浩被他夹的眼冒金星，“你…你也松点儿，你夹的我…好痛……”眉头紧皱一本正经的说出这话，金在中听了气的不行，又不敢打不敢骂，瞪着俩大眼委屈的快哭了，但他得忍住，男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸，哭了太丢人了！  
“你别动，我就……我就……就不夹你了……”怎么会有这么羞耻的对话！金主二十八了好吗？！大我九岁是假的吗！？  
“呼……你适应了告诉我，我再动。”郑允浩是真的，绅士，特别体贴，在有些经验的话，金在中觉得应该就不会这么辛苦了……  
郑允浩觉得就这么干等也不是办法，别人上床肯定不是这样的。于是开始在金在中身上到处咬，咬着咬着就到脸上去了，眼睛盯着金在中的嘴唇，心里赞赏道，这人是全身上下都长得好啊！嘴巴近看比远看更诱人！  
金在中被他盯的不自在，下意识的舔了下唇，红红的舌尖伸出来，在下唇上扫了一圈，还没来得及收回去就被郑允浩半路含住了  
这次郑允浩就真的是无师自通了，含着金在中嘴唇怎么喜欢怎么来，金在中被他吻的招架不住，迷迷糊糊地手臂也抱上了他的脖子，两人贴的很紧，呼吸都很急促，郑允浩觉得差不多了，贴着金在中嘴唇，开口有些沙哑地问金在中，“你好了没有？”  
有些嗔怪地瞪了郑允浩一眼，这让他怎么回答，准备好了？太羞耻了说不出口，抬起两条腿环住郑允浩的腰，两只脚在他后腰处扣住，膝盖顺便蹭了一下郑允浩腰侧，金在中觉得自己很直白了，侧过脸咬着唇看着郑允浩  
“我动了”郑允浩勾唇一笑，把金在中迷地七荤八素的  
没等金在中回过神来，就狂风暴雨般的抽插着，饶是适应了这么久，身体也情欲十足，这会儿也有些受不了，后面有些火辣辣的疼，金在中在郑允浩再一下顶弄的时候朝边上躲了一下  
“啊！嗯～那里……”瞬间瞪大眼睛，不敢相信刚刚身体内部仿佛炸开烟花一样的猛烈快感，怎么会，这么舒服，舒服的有些害怕  
“哪里？”郑允浩被刚刚金在中一声叫叫的心痒，想听更多，似乎是刚刚哪个地方，就是声音的开关，“这里吗？”  
“啊～你……你不要……”跟着直觉找了一下，果然找到了，只要自己一撞，金在中就忍不住叫，郑允浩很喜欢  
“我要！”话音一落，郑允浩就瞄准了那一处一刻不停的进攻着，金在中这下除了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，一个字也说不出来了……  
郑允浩突然低下腰，掰过金在中的脸就吻了上去，含着他柔软的嘴唇咬着，金在中终于憋出了眼泪，他感觉自己的下面在郑允浩的小腹处蹭动，随着郑允浩上自己的力度，顶端时不时狠狠擦过郑允浩的耻毛，太刺激了，对于一个处男来说，没过多久，金在中全身绷直了咬着郑允浩的嘴唇射了他一肚子  
郑允浩感觉嘴上一疼，有血腥味蔓延开来，同时金在中里面不停的收缩着，绞地郑允浩也受不了了，没办法他也是第一次，金在中射完还没缓过来，郑允浩闷哼一声射在了他身体里面，量挺多的  
“哼……”金在中被刺激的哼唧了一下，等郑允浩射完了，金在中全身都软了，瘫在床上动弹不得  
郑允浩抱着金在中平复有些急促的呼吸，也不把自己抽出来，一下一下的吻着他的颈侧  
金在中慢慢平复了呼吸，觉得也不赖，至少还是很舒服的，推了推郑允浩想说洗个澡睡觉，哪晓得自己就动了动腿，后面又开始慢慢被撑开，郑允浩撑起身体俯视金在中，任由自己下面重新填满他，“我又想要了。”陈述句，不容拒绝。  
“……噢，”还能说什么，这是金主，“好的。”  
正准备抬腿重新环住郑允浩的腰，却被制止了，感觉郑允浩缓缓抽出来，带动着细微的伤口有些刺痛，刚刚高潮过的身体却很诚实地有了感觉，“嗯～”没忍住出了声  
“趴着。”郑允浩见他胸口上遍布齿痕，有些不忍心再折腾了  
那就后背吧！  
“……噢……”死鱼一样翻过身，金在中觉得他和金主的相处模式，特别是在床上，有些微妙，总觉得哪里不对不过这样趴着也挺舒服了，腿刚刚用力用的有些酸  
等金在中慢吞吞翻过身去趴好了，郑允浩眼睛都直了，小巧挺翘的两瓣臀，通体雪白，细细的腰上两个腰窝，往下……真是个宝贝！  
郑允浩看着金在中脑袋歪着靠在枕头上，隐约看得见耳尖，粉白粉白的，近乎透明，再次太勾人了！有些急躁的掐住金在中的腰，一挺身全根没入，把金在中噎了一下，后背位怎么这么深！  
用后背位插到先前没有插到的地方，金在中觉得今晚的快感过载了，他已经叫不出来了，刚刚明明觉得已经缓过来了，这才开始插了几分钟，就插地自己有些涣散  
郑允浩没有克制住在金在中背上不停地咬着，间或舔舔，弄的金在中从背到尾椎酸麻一片，忍不住摇了摇屁股  
这一摇郑允浩眼睛都红了，再也没了章法，用力掐着他的腰，明天肯定会淤青！腰不停地摆动着，完全没有留力，顶地金在中受不了了往前爬着想躲开，却被郑允浩一把抓回来更用力地进到深处  
“哈……啊～你…慢…慢点…”憋不住好不容易拼凑出一句完整的话来，但郑允浩这会儿哪管得了这么多，只管做活塞运动  
金在中完全没有一丝预兆的射两次，郑允浩还没射，这会儿把他捞在怀里背靠着自己胸口坐着，腰部发力往上顶  
金在中实在受不住了，在一阵颠簸中昏睡了过去，最后心里都还想着这郑允浩怎么还不射啊……处男和处男之间还是有实力差距的。  
郑允浩见金在中没了意识，可是一时也刹不住车，又抱着软绵绵的金在中做了一会儿才射进去  
射进去的时候金在中还哼哼了一下，郑允浩知道他没事才放心抱着去洗了澡，吃够了豆腐才出来，把自己的东西引出来的时候郑允浩有些愧疚，这么多，还带了些血丝肯定会难受…他那里也有些肿了……  
第二天金在中醒的时候，恍惚间以为自己瘫痪了……缓了起码半个小时，才颤巍巍地从被子里探出手臂拿手机看时间  
好的，下午三点多，很棒。  
郑允浩给他请了假，给经纪人也打了电话交代清楚，经纪人也尽职尽责地嘱咐郑允浩涂消炎药，郑允浩倒是早就准备好了，也给他涂了一次了，涂的时候，嗯，有点刺激！现在药就放在柜子上，等金在中自己再涂一次。  
嗯，一切都很好，除了自己的身体！  
面红耳赤的自己上完药，想到在自己睡着的时候，郑允浩要……掰开他屁股……还要给他抹药…里面外面……幸亏自己没醒，太羞耻了！金在中心里一直想不通，这郑允浩这么猛是怎么憋到28的？难道不该8岁开荤？被艹了一夜暂时脑袋不清醒不怪他……  
6.  
金在中在郑允浩的房子里呆了整整一周，这期间郑允浩把他的家当该搬的都搬过来了，他下半年的活动也都准备就绪，不得不说郑允浩真的很大方，看着自己的行程安排，都是大资源啊，啧啧，合作舞台，个人专辑，个人综艺…不过，自己也不会是花瓶，资源再大也能完美做好。  
除了前两天休息身体，以及，伤口恢复，郑允浩没有碰他，之后的几天，金在中怀疑要是郑允浩高兴了会不会就这样把自己关着天天做！除了做就没有别的工作了！  
郑允浩真的不是故意的，他前二十八年过着几乎是不举的生活，倒不是真的不举，也曾一度怀疑自己是性冷淡，谁知道碰上金在中就一发不可收拾了，仿佛是触发了他什么隐藏属性，收都收不住，真的，他已经很克制了，初夜算他冲动了，把人做晕过去了，之后几个晚上他都两发就结束，其实真的没要够！他看金在中手指头都抬不动了觉得自己不能太禽兽，尽力克制的！  
真的，金在中觉得自己的命太苦了！郑允浩积蓄了二十八年的欲望，金在中用一周全部承接！会不会太过分了？啊？最气人的是，跟经纪人抱怨的时候，居然，“你得觉得骄傲啊！你看你多大魅力啊！”  
十九岁的金在中承受着这个年龄不应该承受的魅力！  
金在中的第一个正式的舞台是在一个月之后，和一个叫沈昌珉的，比他小两岁的男生一起同台演出，来头比他大，郑允浩的小表弟！他们俩要一起翻唱一首歌，待会儿他就要去公司先认识一下了！有点紧张，一周没出门了！  
昨晚上，由于郑允浩说：“明天开始要好好工作了不能纵欲了，今天要做到爽。”还是用一种领导嘱咐员工好好工作的语气说的这话。  
于是，金在中现在还觉得屁股痛！感情前几个晚上都不叫纵欲都不够爽？？这郑允浩欲望太强了，惹不起惹不起！  
十一点的时候，在床上瘫了一小时，正准备要起床上班就接到了郑允浩电话  
“你起了吗？”这么问完没等金在中回答又开口道：“身体怎么样？有没有不舒服？”  
“………”这要他怎么回答，“没有，挺好的，哈哈…我现在准备出门去公司了。”干笑两声，真想说不太好，屁股里面像还插着什么。  
“你收拾一下吧，我叫了司机会去接你，估计快到了。”  
“好的，谢谢！” “嗯。”  
挂了电话之后金在中突然就心情有点好，他的金主，真的是个很好的人啊！对他真的算是很好的了。虽然是包养，但真的很体贴，丝毫没感觉不到郑允浩对他有一丝小看，从来不会对他说过分的话，向来看中的都是他真实的实力，这让金在中更加一心想要成为一个真正优秀的人。  
司机没有直接开去公司，而是去了一家私房菜。说是在这里吃饭，十二点半了差不多，吃完回去两点钟郑允浩好像要开会。  
吃完饭金在中跟沈昌珉就算是互相认识了，两人年龄相仿，性格也都不错，目测应该挺合得来。回公司之后各自坐在一边看他们的演出内容，两人刚认识也没什么话好说的，沈昌珉自己本来就比较闷倒没什么，金在中就有点忍不住了，他看沈昌珉越看越顺眼，觉得这孩子长得真好，想捏脸啊可是不敢，心痒地坐一边偷偷观察  
“哥，你比我好看真的！别看我了！”兴许是金在中太直接的打量让刚满十七的沈昌珉太不好意思了，耳朵都要红了，忍不住吐槽，心想你这么好看我都忍住没看怎么倒是你先忍不住的！  
“诶，可是你可爱啊！我好看你随便看呗，我不介意！”金在中觉得被沈昌珉夸自己还觉得挺自豪的。大概觉得有些熟了，便坐过去和他挨着，不过好歹开始正经讨论工作了。  
郑允浩开完会之后顺便就过来关心一下，一个是他表弟一个是他很中意的小宠物，他还是挺上心的。推门进去的时候他们都在试音，郑允浩看了一会儿，问旁边的经纪人：“在中出道准备走什么路线的？”  
“我们最先是考虑的走青春校园风，他年纪也正合适，换了几套造型发现他脸实在好看，走现在公司主打的风格也很合适，试了几次妆觉得很完美，决定让昌珉走校园风，那孩子更合适，诶这里有在中的几张妆后照片，”他们公司顺应市场最近主推妖冶的少年，妆化地浓浓的，很艳丽，郑允浩不喜欢这种。  
看着经纪人手机里的照片，确实漂亮，眼线显得他眼睛更大了，甚至有些雌雄莫辨，再看录音室里面干干净净的金在中，皱皱眉，“换掉吧，这种不适合他，”郑允浩觉得那张脸什么都不要画最好看，“就现在这样乖一点。”  
“啊？”经纪人心想金在中哪里乖了？  
“我喜欢乖一点的。”转过头认真的看着经纪人说道，经纪人赶紧回应连说了好几个好，他也工作有这么多年来，不会听不出来郑允浩到底想说什么，不就是，我是老板得听我的嘛？  
也可以啦，金在中安静卖乖其实看着也像真的一样，底子好怎么都好。  
金在中刚刚出来喝水，正巧就听见郑允浩要求他换风格的那段对话，包括那句“我喜欢乖的”，撇撇嘴，什么才算乖？  
对于郑允浩这个乖，经纪人，公司，金在中，纷纷理解错误！并不清楚郑允浩想要的乖一点到底是个什么乖法，这段时间每逢要去某个多艺人综艺混眼熟的时候，经纪人交代说：“待会儿你就坐在那儿，尽量不要乱动不要发言，安静的坐那儿，乖乖的！”金在中话唠，经纪人和他相处了几个月深有所感，那叫他只做坐在那儿听别人说话够乖吧？想着过年的时候亲戚朋友一起聚餐安静自己吃饭的小孩就是最乖的，按这个思路走应该是没错的！  
金在中隐约觉得，不太对劲，但是也说不上来哪里不对。  
郑允浩也觉得不是他想象中的样子，不过没关系，看着乖就行了。  
不过好在反响也不错，现在小女孩儿都吃这套，主要还是看脸。  
因为是第一次他们俩的主场，二人都很认真对待，几乎天天都去排练。和沈昌珉的演出还有两个多星期，他们俩相处了也有两个星期了，都是爱闹的年纪，自然地就亲近起来了，沈昌珉对金在中很是喜欢，首先是看脸，入得了他眼的都要不一般的漂亮才行，然后是性格，金在中闹腾起来跟三岁一样，真的挺好玩儿的。只有一点，非常无可奈何，金在中一激动就喜欢打他！又不能打回去，谁让金在中太会利用他脸的优势了！认准了沈昌珉下不去手，每次打了就卖萌！沈昌珉心里苦。  
郑允浩天天早上上班和金在中载去一起去的公司，沈昌珉早就知道了他们俩的关系，说起来还挺遗憾的，虽然自己不是弯的，但是对象是金在中的话，那弯起来完美没有障碍的，可惜了，晚了几步，就被他表哥抢先了，虽然还不是恋爱关系！（金在中和郑允浩要是知道他想什么的话，肯定感叹这孩子怎么这么早熟！）不过想想肥水不流外人田，总还是归自己家的，表嫂也不错嘛！  
这天他们俩刚到，郑允浩就被沈昌珉叫住了，他一般在公司都不搭理郑允浩的，有事！  
“哥，昨晚日本来那老头骚扰我！”沈昌珉从小也是当少爷养大的，怎么能受这种苦，“他还占在中哥便宜！”  
又故意加了一句，直觉这样更有效果。  
果然，郑允浩挑眉，“怎么回事儿？”  
昨晚日本那老头，最后大家拍照的时候硬拉着金在中的手，一直拽着不放，金在中那会儿没怎么注意，他抽了一下那老头不放他也就不管了，毕竟自己一个初出茅庐的小明星也不敢怎么样忍一下算了，摸个手嘛，也不缺斤少两。大家把手放在那个球形体上面的时候，老头看见左手边昌珉，一时又没按捺住把手扣昌珉的手背上了，沈少爷可就受不了这种令人恶心的肢体接触了。  
郑允浩听了沉下脸色，昨晚那个日本老头来头不大，胆子倒是够大，欠收拾！  
金在中在旁边看着沈昌珉告状，觉得挺好玩儿的，蹦着嘴角没笑出来，跟着做出一副被占了便宜的委屈样，郑允浩一看过来他眉毛都耷拉下来了，谁想郑允浩扫过他的脸直接看下去———他的手……  
“额…我洗了手的！洗了好多次！”那眼神让金在中害怕被剁手，赶紧说道  
“嗯，再多洗几次，最好搓掉一层皮。”说完转身直接走了……  
金在中眨巴眨巴眼睛，他觉得他的前途有点危险，手也有点危险，会不会待会儿告诉他他被公司解约了去面包店吧！  
“怎么办？我被你哥膈应了！我的手还保得住吗？我还能顺利出道吗？该死的变态，我大好的人生就被他一只手毁了，我…”郑允浩一走金在中开始惶恐，扒着沈昌珉袖子不停地说。  
沈昌珉只觉得金在中人格分裂，对着自己和经纪人一副谁不顺着我我要上天的架势，一到郑允浩面前就偃旗息鼓了，怂惨了！郑允浩一句玩笑话也能把他吓成这样真是没想到。  
“啊，是啊，要废了，你不如拿硫酸洗一洗，兴许他就不嫌你手脏了，”此时不嘲笑更待何时！沈昌珉看金在中被吓呆的样子，又补了句，“他该嫌弃你手丑了！”说完转过脑袋不看金在中，实在是因为自己的嘴角上扬幅度太大了收不住，掩饰一下  
笑完见金在中还在思考的样子，怕不是当真了吧？  
“你不会真要用硫酸洗手吧？我随便说的啊…”郑允浩要宰了我！  
“怎么可能！我是你吗那么白痴！”更何况会痛死吧！“可是，郑允浩要是真的嫌弃我怎么办呢……”真担心的是这个啊！  
“………”天才儿童沈昌珉觉得他发现了什么，“你是不是喜欢郑允浩？”他们俩不是单纯的包养关系吧，看郑允浩对金在中也挺上心的样子，开玩笑这么多年来郑允浩对自己都没这么上心过！  
“啊？是挺喜欢的啊，又高又帅又有钱，人还挺好的，这么好的金主上哪儿找第二家？”大实话，不掺假！  
“不是，不是说他是你的金主你喜欢他，我是说，正常的，心动，心动你懂吧？想和他谈恋爱的那种喜欢？”十七岁的沈昌珉拥有的睿智是郑允浩和金在中两个加起来都没有的。  
“……”金在中想了几秒钟，突然有点不好意思，“是有一点心动啊，他又高又帅又有钱，人还挺好，手还好看，倒没有想谈恋爱的程度啦……”金在中向来坦诚，喜欢就是喜欢，也不会说谎，但和郑允浩谈恋爱他是真的没想过。  
………沈昌珉有点替表哥感到愤怒  
“感情他又高又帅又有钱人还很好都没让你动心，手好看你就动心了？？你动心怎么就这么艰难又随意啊金在中！”  
“哪里随意了！郑允浩手是真的好看，你不懂，你没那个品味，”对手的执着使金在中突然嫌弃沈昌珉，“你让开我要去洗手了！洗他个十遍！搓掉一层皮！”  
7.  
郑允浩偶尔会来看他们工作，录音的时候，郑允浩就在玻璃外面认真的看着，听着他的声音，间或和制作人讨论两句，反倒是金在中，看着郑允浩认真的样子，总是不自觉的避开眼睛。实在是很容易这么让人着迷！?沈昌珉看他不停转眼睛的样子就想翻白眼。  
昨天下午最后一次录音，郑允浩也在旁边，他唱完最后一句郑允浩隔着玻璃鼓掌，含笑看着他，金在中突然就觉得很开心，有些害羞的捂着嘴笑，隔着耷拉下来的刘海看着郑允浩，手心贴着的脸颊有点发烫，金在中心里痒痒的。  
沈昌珉看着这两个人，有些受伤，觉得自己很是孤独！  
演出那天，金在中有些紧张，拽着沈昌珉手絮絮叨叨一直不停说话，说的又不是什么有内容的，沈昌珉真的很无奈。拍拍他脑袋说：“你要是搞砸了，我哥肯定会把你踹了你信不信！”他瞎说的，金在中觉得还是有几分道理了……  
郑允浩到的时候他们俩还马上就要上场了，见郑允浩真的挺紧张的，把他拉到一边，摸摸他脸说：“别担心，你比昌珉唱得好听。”  
“噗！”金在中本来被他突然拉到角落还有些懵，听他这么说也忍不住笑出来，“他听你这么说肯定要气到跳起来，昌珉唱高音真的好厉害啊！”站那儿脖子一梗就飙上去了，太强了。  
郑允浩是把金在中带到墙角边的，困在自己和墙壁中间，他低头看着金在中因为激动染上红晕的脸，眼睛亮亮的，一下没忍住就吻了下去，双手勒着他的腰，让金在中无法动弹。金在中说着话突然就被咬住嘴唇有些慌，拽着郑允浩西装外套，躲也躲不开，耳边是嘈杂的音乐，不停有人走来走去，金在中心里有点乱，却也被郑允浩吻的软了身子，抱着他脖子整个瘫在郑允浩怀里，分开的时候不住的喘气。  
他把脸埋在郑允浩胸口，听着沈昌珉催他们快点，郑允浩沉稳的回答说马上就好，他觉得自己有些不对劲，心跳比刚才更快了，脸很烫，估计红的不行，太害臊了，怎么就直接亲起来了！  
郑允浩见金在中一直不抬头，以为他还在紧张，安抚地顺着他的头发。好一会儿沈昌珉都又来催了，金在中才退出郑允浩怀里，还是低着头，咬咬唇说：“那…我过去了……”他也不知道为什么会有种舍不得的感觉。  
“嗯，好好唱，你很棒的！”亲了下他的头顶，郑允浩就先转身走了。  
“诶，你还记得住怎么唱吗？”沈昌珉见他还没有缓过来的样子，忍不住打趣  
“你说的是废话吗！”没好气的回道，沈昌珉一天不看他笑话就不舒服似的，“赶紧走吧走吧……”不想让沈昌珉再出声嘲笑自己，绕到他身后推着他往外走，哪知道沈昌珉完全不知道适可而止，不停的笑，金在中觉得自己从背后都可以看到他裂开的嘴角了！  
“不准笑了！你待会儿笑场我揍你！”啪啪几声脆响，金在中使劲拍着沈昌珉后背，要不怕弄脏演出服他是真想踹他几脚的。  
郑允浩在不远处端着杯水边喝边看着他们，总觉得心里不舒服。沈昌珉太碍眼了吧……  
他们唱的是一首节奏比较快的歌，挺好听的。金在中看见贵宾区坐着的郑允浩，没忍住一直朝他的方向看，但大家都以为他在对着这边这个摄影机看。郑允浩一直用手打着拍子，笑着看台上的金在中，他觉得舞台上的金在中从头到脚都在发光，不愧是自己一眼相中的人，自己的眼光太好了！和金在中目光交汇的时候勾唇一笑，朝他竖了大拇指，那几秒，金在中心跳很快，他突然就觉得，自己好像，有点想谈恋爱了……  
沈昌珉很无奈，他不停看向金在中想让他看回来，不要太明显了，都没什么效果，又觉得有些孤独了……  
他们很完美的结束了这首歌，两人的名字迅速在走红，不管外形还是声音，都俘获大批粉丝，可以说是打响了第一炮！没有想到的是，有一个匪夷所思的话题，被刷到了实时热搜榜榜首———珉在coupleforreal！  
此时在后台，沈昌珉得意的举着手机跟郑允浩炫耀，“诶你看，这么多人支持我和在中哥，他们都想看我们俩谈恋爱哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”笑的面目狰狞的沈昌珉太欠揍了，“要不我追他你说我能追到吗？我挺喜欢他的。”这话半真半假，故意说给郑允浩听的，就是想看看什么反应，挺有趣的。  
他看金在中金在中看郑允浩的那几眼，被网友解读成了金在中在看摄影机，沈昌珉的眼睛却不能从金在中身上移开，不少人因为这个觉得他们很配。  
“不能，他是我的，”郑允浩听了眉头紧锁，沈昌珉一天到晚都想什么呢，“况且你成年了吗就想追人？”  
“这有什么，就差一年，追着追着就成年了！”沈昌珉觉得他哥太木了，连金在中都不如，好歹金在中还知道自己挺有感觉，“等他红了不用你包养了那不就不是你的了吗？我就有机会了！”  
“总之不行，我要是一直包养他你就一直没机会！现在，我想一直包养他，怎么？你还敢直接跟我抢吗？”郑允浩这么些年没有遇到过感情问题，条件反射都不会动那块脑子，为什么会产生占有欲？  
“切，行行行，你有钱你最大，我就炒一下cp过把瘾行吧？”他真是被他哥气笑了，金在中真可怜！不过这么看来是真的可以叫金在中表嫂的！  
可怜的金在中躲厕所平复自己的心跳，他确实喜欢郑允浩没错，不然也不会跟他了。但今天之前都还只是停留在好感阶段，现在不行了，他看见郑允浩只想和他谈恋爱了！但他摸不准郑允浩怎么想的，可以肯定的是郑允浩喜欢和他做爱，诶？这爱，可不可以做出来啊？  
好一会儿金在中才换了衣服走出来，准备跟郑允浩回家，见他和沈昌珉在说着什么，沈昌珉挺高兴的，郑允浩就……完全不高兴！  
沈昌珉见金在中过来了，拉着他一起看网上他们俩的照片，还有一些彩排的时候工作人员发的视频和照片，反正是热度，新人最需要热度，cp热度也不是什么坏事，看准了就投其所好。  
视频里他们俩正在打闹，金在中笑得很放肆，不停追着沈昌珉打，最后还直接跳到沈昌珉背上打他脑袋去了，郑允浩就这么静静看了一会儿，觉得心里很不舒服，非常不舒服，不是他喜欢的乖巧的金在中，说不上讨厌，但是，想到金在中从来没有跟他这么相处过，对着他金在中向来笑的很腼腆，哪有这么毫无保留过，突然就有点生气，金在中和沈昌珉倒是笑的坐都坐不直了  
见郑允浩实在没什么兴趣，就准备各自回家了，车上金在中抱着手机还在看他和沈昌珉的cp同人段子，他觉得粉丝脑子都有坑，太会编故事了，他太想笑了，但是郑允浩一言不发车里特别安静，他又不敢笑，只能硬憋住  
郑允浩余光扫到他憋到抖的肩膀，开口问道：“你和沈昌珉在一起这么开心吗？”没带什么情绪，“不过我还以为你真的有看上去那么乖。”说完觉得有些不妥，其实郑允浩真的没有觉得不好，他看得出金在中跟自己相处的时候有些不自在，而他和沈昌珉以及经纪人的相处时，是很闹腾的一个人，话很多一直说，可一到自己这儿，就小心谨慎的，看得郑允浩都替他憋得慌，又不知道怎么给他说，可以自在一点。  
金在中听他这么一说马上说是沈昌珉太欠打了，自己明明很中规中矩的，都是沈昌珉的错。  
看他急着反驳一本正经地胡说八道的样子，还挺可爱，郑允浩神色缓和了一点，金在中想他果然不是郑允浩会喜欢的类型，不能暴露本性没法谈恋爱啊！诶算了能乖多久算多久吧……  
对于这两人的心理活动，沈昌珉知道了都想打人！  
金在中明确自己喜欢郑允浩，既然不能说破，那就顺其自然好了，投其所好，尽量乖巧！金在中估摸着郑允浩喜欢顺从一点的，对着郑允浩完全是没脾气。他们俩做运动的时候都是郑允浩喜欢怎么来金在中怎么配合，好在郑允浩体贴，技术也不错，两人都很舒服就是了。  
可是对于郑允浩，有了沈昌珉做对比，他越发觉得金在中在他面前是拘谨而不是乖巧！搞的心里一直梗得慌，时不时跑去暗中观察他们俩，越观察越气闷，越闷晚上做得越狠，然后金在中第二天去公司就越会被沈昌珉调笑，然后郑允浩看着越不舒服……恶性循环！?  
初次舞台结束之后，金在中立马就开始进入他的第一张专辑的准备中，公司和他都很认真对待，从造型，音源，录音，mv拍摄等，全部都是精心设计，做足了准备，前后两三个月吧，他和郑允浩的性生活频率急剧下降，总共可能不超过两只手了……他今天专辑准备工作终于做完了，可以早点回。?今天中午的时候，他们三个吃饭，郑允浩说今晚可以早点回，沈昌珉在旁边笑的太欠揍了，要不是在郑允浩面前得收敛，金在中不打他才怪！??  
晚上金在中没什么事就自己先回来了，郑允浩倒是有个不得不去的应酬。他们俩大多数时候都不能一起回家，郑允浩倒是生活规律，能不去的应酬就不去，他胃不好，不能喝太多酒。主要是金在中走红之后工作量大大增加，尽管在郑允浩的要求下，每天能在十二点以前回家都已经算很好了  
这会儿看看手机都已经十二点多了郑允浩还没有回来，本来做足了准备今晚要劳累的，等到现在都有些困了……?  
诶，本来都已经做好心理准备的，这会儿热情都已经消下去了郑允浩还不回来，他澡都洗两次了！没办法，他喜欢郑允浩啊，当然是会想要嘛！?  
正无聊的玩儿着手机，门铃就响了……  
8.  
郑允浩胃病犯了，死不去医院。  
痛出一身的汗，找了药吃下去撑着洗了澡就要睡，金在中看着有些心疼他，看他那个样子肯定也是睡不着的。  
“要不我们还是去医院吧？你都痛成这样了……”郑允浩平时睡觉是正睡族，平躺着把金在中搂怀里，这会儿胃痛的都蜷起身子了，“是喝了太多酒了吗？也没怎么闻着酒味啊？”  
“没喝几杯，今天太忙了，一直没吃上饭，空腹喝的酒，有些烈。”郑允浩本来不想理人的，看他趴床边一脸担心的模样实在不忍心，断断续续地给他解释了一下。  
“你一天没吃饭！”转过头看了一眼墙上的钟，一点了，“你…你胃不好怎么还这么折腾呢？”金在中心里有些恼，但又不能表现出来。  
“没事，也不是经常这样，你再去给我倒杯热水吧，待会儿药效上来了就好了。”说着就闭上眼睛了……  
金在中见他不搭理自己了，有些闷，还是听话地给他倒热水。  
“我去给你煮点粥，你喝了再睡吧，不然到明天你得饿多久啊！”到底是自己喜欢的人，还是担心他，“要不了多久的，你胃不痛了大概就可以了。”说完不等郑允浩回应就钻进厨房鼓捣去了。  
郑允浩躺床上想，金在中这个小宠物自己真的是走运遇到的，工作上没有让自己失望，性格也好，听听话话的挺招人，生活上还挺会照顾人，虽说只有十九岁，但很多事比自己这个二十八岁的人还要做的好，再然后，床上滋味也很不错。  
金在中真是个优秀的小宠物！  
听着厨房传来的声音，郑允浩觉得心里胀胀的，有什么正在往外冒的感觉。  
躺了一会儿觉得痛的没那么厉害了，有些无聊，郑允浩走近厨房，靠在门边，看着金在中站在里面，耐心的等着锅里给他煮的粥，他穿着一件围裙，里面是简单的家居服，刘海用夹子夹成一个小辫子翘着，整个人都很柔和，郑允浩甚至觉得，比自己初见他的那一眼还好好看。  
察觉身后的目光，金在中转过来就看到郑允浩正盯着自己看，想到他胃应该不疼了，舒了口气朝他笑了笑，“马上就好。”  
“嗯。”郑允浩被他笑得晃了眼，怎么有人这么好看呢？这人还刚好是他的，可真是太好了！  
等喝碗粥已经有些晚了，金在中还要准备去把碗洗了的时候，郑允浩把人往床上带，不准他去了。  
“太晚了，先睡觉，明天再洗吧，反正你明天不是没事吗？”把人压在怀里不放，调整了一下姿势，喝过热粥胃里面暖暖的，也不痛了，觉得浑身都舒坦了。  
“也行，那睡吧，你要是不舒服就叫我。”转了个身把背贴着郑允浩胸口，他也很累了，没一会儿就睡着了。  
郑允浩走的时候金在中醒了一下，眯着眼睛看他好像没什么问题了，便又放心睡了，错过了郑允浩给他的早安吻。他是真的困，昨天之前一直都在忙，好不容易忙完了工作又忙郑允浩。  
他起床的时候看时间大概十点，自己也没事儿做，突然就想…给郑允浩做饭…然后给他送去公司…  
想到这里金在中迷之难为情，捂着脸，心想他胃不好嘛，我得看着点！  
拿过手机犹犹豫豫地最后还是拨了电话，他第一次主动给郑允浩打电话！  
“喂，你好。”  
“在忙吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”  
“中午去哪儿吃饭啊？”  
“老地方，中午不忙。”  
“那你等着我吧！”  
“好。”  
“嗯。”  
郑允浩接到金在中电话是有些惊讶的，毕竟这是第一次。不过他今天应该是休息的，为什么要让自己等他吃饭？没出去玩儿吗？  
金在中接完电话就开始忙活，冰箱里也没什么能发挥的，想了想，郑允浩一般十二点半吃饭，现在十点多一点，楼下有超市，还是可以去买的！想着自己第一次正式给他做饭，也不能太简陋，昨晚的粥就是太简陋了不算。  
等他带着食盒到公司的时候，差不多十二点，半途遇到沈昌珉，沈昌珉看他拿了一个大大的饭盒，好几层，忍不住好奇想打开。  
金在中死活不肯，除了不想让沈昌珉吃，还有就是有点难为情！他那点小心思沈昌珉看的透透的，见他这样越想试试，两人抓着饭盒僵持不下，郑允浩走出来了……  
“在干嘛？”皱着眉头看向沈昌珉，看他把手伸到金在中怀里抱着的什么，这动作显然，是他在搞事。  
“额…”  
“我想尝尝在中哥给你做的饭！”  
金在中和沈昌珉同时出声，金在中依然是迷之难为情不知道怎么开口，沈昌珉就是想逗这两个人，金在中听他这么说觉得又有些羞又松口气，至少不用自己说，那多难为情啊？  
“给我做的饭你凭什么吃，拿来！”眉毛一挑，说出来的话一点也没有二十八岁的人应该有的稳重！  
“……”他的表哥，太让他寒心了，“你们俩这么欺负一个未成年少年真的好吗！”  
最后还是三个人一起吃的。不过做的时候金在中真的没有考虑到沈昌珉，开玩笑他连自己都没有算进去，满心满眼的想着郑允浩喜欢什么，自己想给他做什么，做完就已经这么多了！  
“在中哥！你是神仙吗！做饭这么好吃！”沈昌珉是完美诠释了民以食为天，金在中从小到大积攒的手艺深得他的喜爱，简直把他夸到天上去了。  
“说什么呢！你才是神仙！”显然金在中一点也不喜欢神仙这个称呼，他觉得像老头子，白胡子的那种。  
“在中哥你以后每天都做饭给我…给我哥吃好不好？”本来想说给我吃的，一想金在中肯定不乐意，郑允浩更不乐意，硬生生改成了给郑允浩…人生就是要随机应变！  
“你闭嘴！好好吃饭不行吗！”金在中一听有些不好意思，这沈昌珉怎么就张嘴乱说呢，让郑允浩听见多不好啊！虽然自己是有这个心思啦……  
“做给我吃的关你什么事？又没你的份你瞎操什么心！”一直认真吃着饭都多郑允浩一听沈昌珉想让金在中天天做饭，一下子就不开心了，“再说在中哪有那么多时间做饭？你们俩忙起来什么样你自己心里没数？”  
“你别管他，他一天到晚就想吃。”说完示意了一下金在中，让他继续吃。  
“诶我长身体呢！每天这么累就应该吃点好的啊！”不满得嚷嚷了一句还是乖乖闭嘴吃饭了，生怕这顿都不让他吃完！  
金在中倒是咬着筷子一脸若有所思。说真的，他是很想每天做饭，以前他们吃的那家餐厅，尽管比较高级了，但怎么说外面的都不太好，吃多了很腻，也没什么营养，郑允浩胃又这么不好，沈昌珉也要长身体……  
“你别想那么多，你哪儿来的时间精力，吃完饭回去睡觉吧，昨晚那么晚不累吗？”郑允浩看他似乎真的听进去了，提醒他道。  
他这话说的其实没什么，他和金在中倒不会多想，昨晚确实是很晚睡，可沈昌珉听在耳朵里就不一样了，很晚睡…很累……  
“啧……”意味深长地看了金在中一眼，撞了一下他的肩膀，倒是没多说什么，他惦记着饭呢！眼看着金在中都在动心思了，自己再多嘴不干了怎么办？  
“沈昌珉你还想不想吃完饭了！”本来没多想的，被沈昌珉这么一看，顿时臊地脸红脖子粗的，气急败坏地掐沈昌珉脸。  
“欸欸欸…我什么都没说好吗！放开我吃饭，吃完饭走就是了，谁稀罕跟你们俩待一块儿啊！”欺负未成年有意思吗？真是！  
被这么一闹，金在中再也不想开口说话了，也没好意思抬头看郑允浩一眼。  
倒是郑允浩，像是想到了什么似的，盯了一会儿金在中，把人看的耳朵都红了才收回目光。  
收拾好了金在中马不停蹄的就回家了，沈昌珉半途吃完就跑了，他不知道怎么跟郑允浩独处了，明明以前挺自然的啊！自从自己心思不纯之后，老是脸红心跳的，太没出息了！  
金在中回家午睡了一会儿，又看了一部电影，实在无聊又去练琴，练着练着就趴在钢琴上睡着了……  
他们家钢琴是放在客厅的，郑允浩一回来就看见他趴在那儿，脸压在琴键上，看着怪难受的也不知道怎么睡得着，凑近了捏着他鼻子把人憋醒了，“今晚做饭吗？”  
“……”金在中被强行叫醒，还有些晕，就这么盯着郑允浩傻傻呆呆的，“啊？”  
“噗—”看他右脸上几条红印子，张着嘴巴，大眼睛里满是没睡醒的迷茫，郑允浩忍不住笑了，“六点半了，你还不做饭吗？”  
“这么晚了啊！马上马上，我洗个脸！”说完急忙跑开了。  
揉揉自己的鼻子，捂着胸口，郑允浩现在一个小动作都让自己很心动，可怎么办才好！  
郑允浩笑起来真的是太好看啦！  
9.  
他们俩晚上就做了一次，也不知道郑允浩怎么了，做的很温柔，比以前的每一次都要温柔，金在中却异常有感觉，简直要软的化在床上了。  
金在中心里觉得是自己给他做了饭，所以郑允浩礼尚往来对他好一点。  
他第一次在完全清醒的状态下被郑允浩抱进浴室，其实他想说自己有力气可以走的，但郑允浩做的太顺手了，射完抱着他在他里面待了一会儿，抽身离开，下床，伸手胳膊一用力，金在中就稳稳当当地落在他怀里了，可见这套动作做过多少次了，郑允浩甚至没有意识到金在中醒着的，睁大双眼一直盯着他看。  
进了浴室也是，放进浴缸里，放水，然后自己也进来躺着，把金在中圈怀里抹泡泡，东搓搓西搓搓，时不时吃两下豆腐，比如捏着胸前的两点。  
金在中没有出声打断郑允浩，甚至他很想笑，却只能憋着，觉得这样的郑允浩也很不错。  
等到郑允浩把手伸向他的后面的时候，金在中条件反射的躲了一下，心想这是要在浴缸再来一次？  
手摸空了的郑允浩这才突然意识到，今晚的金在中并没有睡过去。自己体谅他工作辛苦，只做了一次而已。  
“里面要洗干净，你不想我帮你就自己来。”以往每次都是金在中靠在郑允浩怀里睡着，然后郑允浩给他洗，里面外面都是，郑允浩倒没觉得有什么，在床上吃的够饱了不会这会儿折腾他，但今天，并不一样。所以他其实挺愿意金在中自己来的，自己不去碰他那里，就少了一点把持不住的危险。  
“我…我…我自己来吧。”红着脸，捂着自己屁股退开一点，金在中心里七上八下的，他并不知道，自己要怎么来，洗干净就行吧？郑允浩手臂搭在浴缸边缘，背往后靠着，头发没有一丝不苟的梳起来，带了点慵懒的气息，很性感，金在中看得脸更红了，见郑允浩勾着一边嘴角，也没有要帮自己的意思。  
伸出手在股缝处快速的搓了两下，感觉没有黏腻的东西了，金在中抿嘴看着郑允浩，那意思是，我洗好了。  
“……你觉得你洗干净了？”坐在自己腿上的金在中一脸的乖巧，手搭在膝盖上，脸蛋儿红扑扑的，郑允浩有些想笑，忍不住提醒道，“我做的时候没带套。”  
金在中一听瞬间脸爆红，他是感觉里面黏糊糊的，和以往醒过来的感觉不一样，但他并知道要怎么处理，索性就洗洗外面，意思一下。郑允浩这么一说，他也懂了，这是要把手伸进去洗啊……  
“噢…”嘴上是应着，手上却没动作，手指扣着自己的膝盖动来动去的，就是不往身后伸，他真的不好意思，把自己的手指放进那个地方，还要把里面的东西弄出来。  
或许以前他对郑允浩的认知只停留在是自己的金主这一层面的时候，他不会觉得有什么，像他们俩的第一晚一样很大方，可现在，郑允浩现在是他暗恋对象了啊，他怎么也做不出来那样的动作，实在很羞耻！  
“你要是想留着我的东西睡觉我也没意见，可你明天有工作，万一肚子不舒服怎么办？”郑允浩调笑着说，他不知道金在中在害羞什么，明明什么都做过了，甚至初夜的晚上都很大方。现在这样，就很想欺负一下。  
金在中嘴唇动了动却什么也没说，十指绞缠着，瞥一眼郑允浩，见他还是那样看着自己，丝毫没有要动的样子。  
挪着屁股凑近，金在中斜着身体靠上郑允浩的胸，手勾着郑允浩脖子，把脸埋进颈窝，便不动了。  
郑允浩见他这一连串小动作实在是可爱，也不忍心冷着他，伸出一只胳膊环着他腰，手掌在腰窝处抚弄，感受着掌心的皮肤触感细腻。  
“让我来吗？”低低地笑了两声，怀里的人把自己抱的更紧了，郑允浩低头亲了亲他头顶，颈窝不停的有热气呼出，有些痒，心里也痒。  
漫不经心的把手往下移，摸到股缝处不直接进去，调戏着按压着穴口，金在中不自在地挪了一下，大腿碰到半勃起的欲望，有些犹豫，其实再做一次也没关系的……  
郑允浩深吸了一口气，打定主意不做就是不做，也不再玩儿了，伸进去一根食指抠挖着，好一会儿才完全洗干净了，自己的下半身也几近全硬了……  
“你…不做吗？”放干净浴缸里温热的水，打开花洒冲洗了一下，郑允浩拿过浴巾要把金在中包起来，金在中迟疑片刻还是问了出口，虽然有点难为情。  
“不了，你先去床上，我冲一下。”然后金在中就被推出去了。  
重新被抱进怀里的时候，金在中感觉他身上有些凉，想是刚刚冲了冷水。  
“其实，你可以唔…”话没说完就被吻了，金在中真的很喜欢郑允浩吻他，一吻就浑身发软。  
“睡觉。”郑允浩不太想再冲一次冷水。  
“晚安。”见郑允浩真的准备睡了，也不好意思再说什么，否则岂不是显得自己很饥渴！  
不过他真的不知道郑允浩干嘛要忍着，时间也不晚啊，才十一点。  
说实话，郑允浩睡着之前也在想这个问题，为什么一定要忍啊？  
隔天两人都神清气爽地去了公司，见到沈昌珉的时候，沈昌珉还挺惊奇的，心想昨晚他哥不是急着早回家吗？那金在中今天怎么这么精神？和以前不太一样啊！  
“你这是什么眼神？什么表情？屁大点孩子一天到晚思想还挺复杂！”金在中实在受不了沈昌珉一脸古怪的样子，忍不住往他头上抽两巴掌，孩子傻就傻点吧，别走偏了！  
金在中到底年纪小，以前没碰到过这些情啊爱啊的问题，又正当是青春期荷尔蒙胡乱散发的年纪，现在一静下来就容易瞎想，想郑允浩，想他们昨晚……郑允浩可是他的初恋！  
——这两个字一出现在他脑子里，金在中瞬间当机了两秒，脸上肉眼可见地变红。怪叫一声把自己整个头埋进臂弯，趴桌子上自我唾弃，怎么就这么没出息啊！  
沈昌珉一边吃着三明治一边看他自己拍完的mv，还要分点眼神给金在中，他觉得看别人谈恋爱太好玩儿了，比自己谈有趣多了！  
“昌珉，你说…我要是…”金在中托着下巴支支吾吾说了句什么，完全抓不住重点的话。  
“你要是干嘛？话说完啊，你这样说一半很缺德好嘛！”  
“就是…你说…郑允浩有没有可能喜欢我啊？”  
“……”看着金在中那捂着脸从指缝看自己的样子，沈昌珉感觉有点无力，“没可能，你别想了。”  
就很忍不住总想跟他反着来！  
“……沈昌珉！你会不会说话啊！”至少安慰自己也应该说有可能啊！  
“你有空瞎想不如多练下舞吧，你看你刚刚跳的，还忘动作，啧。”他其实跳的不错的，柔和地舒展四肢带着些慵懒的味道，可是编舞老师总想让他再用力一点，他就不太做的来了。不过忘动作这个问题，就是真的没借口了。  
“就不能不跳舞吗？不喜欢跳舞…我又跳不好…”他确实不是喜欢跳舞的人，一直达不到要求也很泄气。  
“你去跟郑允浩说说，兴许你就可以不跳了。”  
“说什么呢，我怎么可能干那种事，蠢死了！”  
然后这种蠢死了的事最后被沈昌珉干了。  
他们吃中午饭的时候，金在中还有些闷闷不乐的，那支舞他一直达不到编舞老师的要求，始终嫌太慢太软了，他自己也不知道为什么，明明很用力在跳了，胳膊都甩酸了，看起来还是软绵绵的。  
因为跳舞的事心情也低落，身上也到处酸痛，金在中吃饭也不怎么吃得了，郑允浩不停地瞄他，却也没问什么。金在中更委屈了，觉得自己没人疼没人爱的，简直像颗小白菜。  
“哥，他跳不了那个舞，不适合他，要么给他换换，要么别让他跳了吧。”沈昌珉只是觉得看他那可怜样儿，就当感谢他做的饭菜了。然后到金在中眼里他就直接成了贴心小棉袄了，没白瞎自己喂那么多饭！  
郑允浩抬头看看他们俩，点点头表示知道了，也没多说什么。他心想到底是孩子心态，做不了就不做了，也不能就这么惯着，下午的时候准备去看看到底哪里不对。  
郑允浩到的时候已经是金在中下午的第二遍，今天的第四遍了，编舞老师在给他展示，兴许是真的累了，他是蹲在一边认真的听着的，头发都湿透了，脸上被汗浸湿，他今天穿的背心跳，露出来的大片皮肤都因为出汗而显得亮晶晶的，明明应该觉得脏的，可是却很想立刻就把他压倒在那面巨大的镜子上，来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，让他变得更湿。  
够了！  
郑允浩捏着眉心，有些懊恼，工作时间，还是这种场合，自己未免也太饥渴了一点！  
定了定神重新抬头看，金在中开始重新跳了，郑允浩做娱乐公司老板这么多年，就算他自己不会跳，多少也能看出优劣。金在中跳舞很柔和，公司给他的这支舞力道太大了，确实是不适合他，若是换个风格倒是能跳出他自己感觉来。  
他唤来经纪人，“你让老师根据在中的情况重新给他编舞，不用那么高难度的，好看就行。”  
好看就行？经纪人觉得自己的艺人怎么都好看！  
不过他现在挺放心的，各方面来说，金在中现在都是蒸蒸日上了，金主对他好不说，他自己的实力也逐渐被挖掘出来，发展空间也很大，公司上次开会还有让他拍戏的打算，看来是重点栽培的。  
经纪人走进去说明情况后，编舞老师倒是很高兴，松了一大口气，这两天她累金在中也累，两人都是身心俱疲，一听这消息立马收拾东西准备走了，说是给她两天时间，她好好排个出来。  
反而金在中第一反应却是坏了！沈昌珉中午说的话被郑允浩记住了，担心他会不会觉得自己不行，这点事都做不好。  
他藏不住事，磨磨蹭蹭的不肯走，经纪人也不管他先走了，金在中见练习室就他一个人了，还是没忍住给郑允浩打了电话，这个时间应该是没开会的。  
“喂…你在忙吗？”  
“没，怎么了？”  
“那个…就是…其实我多练练也跳的好的…不用刻意换的…”他是真的怕郑允浩小看他。  
“不是，那支舞本来就不适合你，该调整调整。你跳舞很好看。”好在郑允浩从不吝啬于赞美的话。  
“真的吗？可是我练了好久，老师不满意，我自己也不满意…”郑允浩夸他很高兴，可是一说到这个确实也有些气馁的。  
“你有你自己的风格，感觉对了很好看，我不说谎。”  
“那…谢谢你！我先回家了，你晚上想吃什么我可以做！”金在中心情一下就飞起来了，咬着嘴唇轻笑，说话的声音像是含了块糖，还自以为郑允浩没发现。  
“都可以，不要辣的就行。”  
“好，拜拜！”  
郑允浩听见他问晚饭吃什么的时候笑了两声，笑的金在中耳朵都红了，赶紧说了拜拜挂电话，出门的时候恨不得蹦着走，脸上一直都挂着笑，一路上都在跟同事打招呼，做清洁的阿姨也被他咧到耳根的笑闪瞎了眼。  
郑允浩听着手机里的忙音愣了一愣，金在中第一次这么急地挂他电话，本来想说“吃你”这种话的，转念一想工作的时候还是正经点好，于是话到嘴边又咽下去了。  
想了想给沈昌珉打了个电话，“你上次说的耳机，你发给我看看，给你买了。”  
“好！等我十秒钟！”  
沈昌珉爱听歌，看中一款耳机挺贵的，之前郑允浩一直吊着他不给他买，今天突然觉得沈昌珉还是很有用的，比如今天，金在中这么高兴他还是要起很大作用的。  
再过两个小时下班了，想回家！  
金在中心情好,做了一大堆东西,仿佛过节。做的时候还哼着歌，虽然是一首自己不太喜欢的专辑里的歌，他一直嫌太腻了，可是很符合他现在的心情。  
“或许是喝了太多咖啡吧  
心脏咚咚跳个不停  
难以入睡  
稍后星光洒落  
我又可以在你身边了吧  
在你怀里入睡的我  
好像成了天使  
我在你的怀中  
洒落了星光  
打造了银河  
……”  
唱着唱着把自己都唱脸红了，这歌……完全就是自己嘛，突然就挺喜欢的了！  
不知不觉，盘子里的虾仁就已经是个爱心的形状了，纠结了一下，不太想改，又担心郑允浩会觉得他娘……郑允浩回家径直走进厨房就看到金在中捏着一个虾仁，不知道在想什么。  
“完了吗？”看到案板上已经摆好了很多做好的菜，应该是完工了。  
“啊，好了，时间刚刚好，”被吓了一跳，也不知道是怎么想的，就把手里的虾仁往郑允浩嘴里塞，“你吃吃看！”  
郑允浩见金在中指尖泛红，鬼使神差地伸舌头舔了一下，金在中一惊赶忙缩回手，十指交缠着。  
“我……对不起，我手……应该还挺干净的……”这下真的是咚咚跳了，明明更亲密的事都做过了，这种时候害羞个屁啊！  
“我知道，挺干净的，味道也不错，吃饭吧。”  
郑允浩绝对是故意的，金在中这次肯定不是自己在多想，他说味道不错的时候看了自己的手指！果然姜还是老的辣，搞得自己既想要更多，又想维持现状！太憋人了！  
“你坐着吧，我去盛饭。”吃完饭就可以打造银河了吧？  
吃饭的时候俩人讨论了一下关于金在中跳舞的事情，郑允浩说的挺专业的，金在中也听得认真，咬着勺子仔细地听着。  
他们没有打开大灯，餐桌上悬着一个挺大的半圆吊灯，橙黄的暖光打在金在中脸上，他整个人都暖洋洋的，脸上的绒毛都依稀可辨，眼睛亮亮的，里面似是真的如他粉丝所说的，盛着星辰大海，看得郑允浩有些着迷，喉结上下滑动一下，再开口声音就有些沉了。  
“你跳舞真的很好看，你不用太担心效果。”郑允浩说这话的时候眼睛一直盯着他锁骨位置看，金在中穿的家居服很宽松，他一只手举筷子另一边的肩膀就滑出一半，郑允浩心想今晚那里一定要有痕迹。  
“嗯…也不是担心，就是挺害怕我换了舞也跳不好的话，你会很失望吧……”兴许是灯光的原因，今晚的气氛前所未有的温馨，金在中眨眨眼睛，没什么纠结就把他自己本来不太好说的心情说了出来，说完他抿着嘴唇不看郑允浩。  
尽管他其实感觉到了落在自己锁骨那块快把他自己烧出一个洞的视线。  
“不想我失望的话就好好做，不过目前为止你还没让我失望过。”顿了顿，郑允浩继续说道，“各方面。”  
“好。”金在中想控制自己，不要笑的太多，咬着嘴唇不想咧得太明显。可是大眼睛出卖了他。  
看着看着郑允浩就觉得这么个宝贝还好是落到自己手里的，不管怎么样也要护着他那份天真，即便是在娱乐圈，也不能被夺了去。  
那样才是金在中，郑允浩喜欢的金在中。  
“过来。”惊觉自己不知道什么时候对眼前的人有了如此强烈的占有欲，郑允浩朝他伸手，想把他立马抱进怀里。  
有些不明所以，还是绕过桌子走过去，还没站定就被扯进怀里，跌坐在郑允浩腿上，金在中脸微红，顺从自己的心情伸出胳膊环上郑允浩的脖子，两人几乎挨着鼻尖。  
郑允浩盯着他眼睛看了会儿，把头埋进金在中颈窝，往外，在肖想已久的锁骨上咬了一口，惹得金在中小小惊呼一声，还没来得及开口埋怨就被含住了嘴唇，将出口的话变为一声呻吟，挠在郑允浩心上去了。  
亲了片刻，郑允浩放开金在中，任他轻喘着，不断在他红的滴血的脸颊上印着细碎的吻，嘴里喃喃着：“你好乖…好乖。”  
听得金在中脸更红了，刚刚平复一点的心跳又像咖啡喝醉了一样跳个不停。  
今晚的郑允浩太不一样了，超出了金在中的认识，甚至……他开始错觉，他和郑允浩在谈恋爱……这可太危险了！  
他想稍微冷静一点，胸腔的心跳声大的他快要听不见其他声音了！  
“我先洗碗好不好，你也去洗个澡。”甚至不敢看着郑允浩的眼睛说。  
“不洗了，想要你。”金在中横坐在他腿上的，郑允浩紧箍着他的细腰，并不打算放人，“在这里，现在。”话音一落再次吻上先前已经被咬的通红的嘴唇。  
金在中哪里会拒绝郑允浩，没过两秒钟就任郑允浩为所欲为了。  
正好横坐的姿势方便扒裤子，等被郑允浩放开嘴唇的时候金在中发现自己已经只剩上面一件衣服了，而郑允浩正在上手把它脱掉。  
脱了衣服就变成光溜溜地面对面坐在郑允浩怀里了，金在中抱着胸前的头，郑允浩头发短，刚够手指能抓住的长度，稍微多用力一点就抓不住了，刺地他指缝痒痒的。  
郑允浩咬着金在中胸口，任头上的手胡乱的抓着，两手捏着金在中的臀瓣变着花样揉弄，不时手指在臀缝划着，却迟迟没有进一步的动作，搞得金在中自己都有些按捺不住了！  
“回房间吧。”把自己脸埋在郑允浩头上，闷着声音说，郑允浩这人太恶劣了！就知道撩拨人！  
“就在这里，刚刚说过的。”含着被咬的嫣红的一点，郑允浩声音也变得黏糊起来，金在中能拒绝吗？当然不能。  
“没…没有润滑…”会裂开吧，直接进去的话，郑允浩没有这么坏的。  
“你自己来好不好？”胸口终于被放过，尽管已经分布了很多咬痕。  
郑允浩牵着金在中只手，捏着他食指，亲了亲放到他嘴边，眼睛也不眨的盯着看，金在中被这样盯着，除了说好想不起其他的字句。  
“舔湿，自己放进去。”金在中听明白了，睫毛乱颤，眼睛胡乱的躲闪着，手指在郑允浩掌心那块皮肤无意识地扣弄着，郑允浩看他不说话不动作，心想他们俩可真是反着来的，做爱越做越害羞是个什么情况！  
“张嘴。”有些不满的捉住两根手指，在本来就被咬的鲜红的嘴唇上按压着，软的，看起来手感很好。  
“唔—”郑允浩一下子进的有点深了，金在中没防备被自己手指戳到舌根，眼角一下子就沁出眼泪了，责怪地瞪了郑允浩一眼，倒也乖乖伸舌头绕着两根手指认真的舔着，他一手握着郑允浩手腕儿，乖乖地卷着舌头，郑允浩着这个角度看着他就像只讨食的猫儿，心里顿时软乎乎的。  
郑允浩就这么看了半晌，胯下胀地厉害也没注意，倒是金在中怎么坐都坐不舒服，而后先红了脸，嘴里还塞着自己的手指，指缝刮着舌尖，很微妙的感觉。  
金在中把手拿出来，愣愣地看着黏糊糊的手指，怎么也觉得太羞耻了，根本不敢把手往身后伸，郑允浩见他可怜兮兮的，想来也是，平时这种事也轮不到他来做，根本没有经验，更何况自己扩张确实是太色情了一点。  
依旧是握着金在中的手腕儿，把那只手往后折去，他被郑允浩弄得往后仰着，正好方便了郑允浩在脖子锁骨那块舔咬。自己的手指触到紧闭的那个地方时，金在中狠狠的打了个颤，被郑允浩按住的手指清晰的感觉到那里是怎么样缩了一下的…  
“这么小，每次到底是怎么吃进去的。”  
一节手指进去了，金在中紧闭着眼，不想去理郑允浩，可是却忍不住会想象…这会儿简直恨死自己的画面感了！  
“嗯哼—”猝不及防被用力按了一下，一整根食指全进去了，那里其实已经习惯了做爱被进入，倒不是痛，金在中这声忍不住的闷哼完全是因为——第一次感受自己的身体内部这种奇妙的体验。  
“软了。”  
金在中另一只空着的手牢牢勾着郑允浩的脖子，把自己跟他贴得紧紧的，仰着头不住地喘，郑允浩把塞了一根手指进来，加上他自己的两根，一共三根了，只靠唾液还是有些干涩，胀胀的，可他却不想停下来，跟着郑允浩的手在自己里面抽插转动着，心理生理双重夹击，没一会儿就从里到外软了个透。  
想让郑允浩进来，可郑允浩连腰带都还没解，金在中微微沉了沉腰，臀部在鼓起来的那一块压着，倒是把自己都给刺激的硬了起来。  
“恩，软了…你倒是进来啊…”  
“在中这么色的吗？”郑允浩看他被自己弄得急的样子，即便是裤裆都要裂开了也要装作气定神闲的样子调戏一下。  
放开金在中让他自己坐好，靠着椅背动作优雅的解着皮带，还一边勾着嘴角盯着人不放，金在中突然被放开，没了腰上的手臂支撑只好反手撑着郑允浩的膝盖，却一直忘了把埋在身体里的自己的手指拿出来…  
“舍不得出来吗？”郑允浩今晚是铁了心不放过他了。  
“你太欺负人了！”再怎么乖的人也会发脾气的，金在中气的眼睛里全是水汽，直起腰缓缓抽出手指，一看，亮晶晶的不知道是什么，反正肯定不是唾液。急忙把手背到身后不让郑允浩有机会再调笑他。  
“你要是，要是不做，我就去洗澡了。”说完飞快的瞟一眼郑允浩裤裆，发现已经解开了，郑允浩正撸着，不急着进去就是想看他笑话。  
“那不逗你了，还是自己吃进去好不好？”特别脸皮厚的说着不逗你了这种话，却还是提出那样的要求，可怕的是金在中依然没法说出一句拒绝的话，被郑允浩抱进怀里，反手握住郑允浩那根，一点一点的往下沉，这样的姿势进的很直接，也很深，进到三分之二多一点的时候，金在中觉得再也吃不下了，满的不行。  
“够…够了，你就这样动。”他把腰挺得直直的，屁股也撅着，一点不敢再往下坐一点，双手把郑允浩肩膀抓得死死的。  
“好，乖，亲我。”郑允浩双手扶上他的腰，语气极尽温柔，金在中没有一丝挣扎就沉溺了，乖乖地含着郑允浩丰满的下唇轻咬。  
“嗯——”同时他也没有一丝防备的就被郑允浩直接按到底，插到一个从未到过得深度，这一下顶的他条件反射咬牙，于是郑允浩的嘴唇见了红。  
“你骗我…唔..太深了..你先不要动..不准动…”金在中大口大口的喘着气，眼眶都红了，他腾出一只手按在郑允浩腹部，想阻止他挺腰的动作。郑允浩这次倒是挺善良的没有乱动，静静地呆在里面享受着一伸一缩的按摩，“嘴唇破了。”伸手指指自己的小伤口。  
“怪你自己！”等那一阵缓过了，金在中还是凑上前去给郑允浩的伤口消毒杀菌止血，用比较原始的方式。  
“我慢慢来。”“恩，慢一点。”  
两人嘴唇摩擦着，辗转间用只言片语交流着。  
感觉金在中腰部没有挺的那么僵硬了，郑允浩用胳膊箍着，就这么在里面细细地碾磨着，两人下半身贴的完全没有缝隙，金在中前面流出的液体渗到交合处，几乎能听见黏腻的水声。  
金在中没多一会儿后面也被磨得湿润一片，情不自禁跟着郑允浩摇晃着腰，接吻的间隙发出一两声没忍住的呻吟。  
尚且是少年的身体，却性感的一塌糊涂。  
这样厮磨了半晌，郑允浩终于没有忍住，掐着金在中的腰开始向上发力挺动，紧紧抱着金在中，不让他退开丝毫。  
金在中这下再也没控制住声音，断断续续的叫着，不时拔高的一两声尖叫。  
这样做了一会儿，郑允浩有意忍着，金在中都被插射之后，浑身瘫软的趴在他怀里，他等他换了两秒，也没有把自己拔出来，托着金在中两只腿弯就把人抱起来了，走路的时候，金在中一颠一颠的，失重感和被插到最深处的不安，他受不了的挣扎了一下，却被郑允浩放开一条腿，吓得他赶紧自己挂好，腿也缠得紧紧的，这一动作也没有去月到郑允浩，反而在他屁股上略微用力的拍了好几下，空旷的房子里，这响声越发的清脆响亮，臊地金在中掉了两滴眼泪，呜咽了几声，这才停下来。  
浴室里的灯很亮，这么一照发现屁股被打的红了起来，郑允浩这才觉得有些心疼了。  
“对不起，是我不好，不生气了好不好？”动作轻柔的退出金在中的身体，再把人放下站好，圈进怀里轻言细语的哄着，郑允浩发现自己还挺喜欢这种感觉的，语气更温柔了，简直能滴出水。  
“ ….. ”  
“你说什么？”金在中在他怀里安静待了会儿抬起头动了动嘴唇，郑允浩愣是没听清他说的是什么，即使他们隔得够近额了。  
“你还继不继续！”见郑允浩是真的没听见而不是故意的，金在中这才稍微提高音量，勉强能听清楚了。  
戳在肚子上的那么硬的一根怎么也没办法忽视，再说，其实自己也没有生气，就是…那什么…生理性的嘛！他又不能控制，不过屁股有些疼倒是真的。  
郑允浩一听，乐得不行，真是他的宝贝，这么可怜了还记着他呢。  
“你不生气就好。”表面上还是要做足功夫的。  
“我不生气，但是我屁股疼。”金在中抿着嘴巴，有些烦躁，怎么就掉眼泪了，不就是被打屁股了嘛！男子汉大丈夫，被两滴眼泪显得一点也不爷们儿。  
“给你揉揉，我好好做，不欺负你了。”金在中眼角下撇，郑允浩看他这样就觉得是在委屈，哪能想到金在中真实的想法。  
“不揉，你别折腾我屁股了，要做就好好做。”  
他这句话一出，郑允浩安静了两秒钟，没忍住噗的一声笑了，他实在不好告诉金在中不管揉不揉屁股，只要是做他的屁股就得被折腾。  
“好，我好好做，做舒服了我们就睡觉。”郑允浩向来严谨，在金在中不满前很快收住了笑，开玩笑，他这儿还硬着呢，待会儿金在中不让他折腾屁股了怎么办。  
“你真的不要再打我屁股了。”怕再被打出眼泪，就真的太丢脸，男子汉的称号不保。  
“不打了，我们好好做。”郑允浩心想不打就不打嘛，自己也不是有什么特殊的癖好，非得打人屁股不可。  
他让金在中背对着自己趴在浴室的墙上，黑色的大理石衬的金在中皮肤白的反光，晃得郑允浩一下没忍住在背上留了好几个印子。  
“今天换个新姿势吧。”两人也不是没有试过站着后入，以前清理的时候擦枪走火偶尔会用这个姿势，但是今天郑允浩不知道怎么的就想起了白天在公司的时候，沈昌珉拿给金在中看的那张图——“你跟郑允浩可以试试，肯定很刺激！”“滚一边去，小屁孩一个一天不学好。”“你就不好奇嘛？”“你好奇你自己找人试去。”  
“昌珉给你看的那张图，还记得吗？”话一出口就感觉到怀里的人身子一僵，“就用那个吧。”  
“你..你…你怎么会…”他明明记得沈昌珉给他看的时候郑允浩不在旁边的啊？  
“记得就好，就做一次，做完就睡。”说完就自己先跪到金在中身后，看他还没有动作，伸手一拉，就让他坐在自己跪着的大腿上，前面胸口大片皮肤贴着墙，冰冷的感觉刺激的金在中起了鸡皮疙瘩，郑允浩见状伸手把淋浴喷头拿过来调好水温往两人身上冲着。  
等郑允浩把金在中摆弄好之后，不禁心想以后尽量在多用两次这种姿势，不然等金在中张傲了就不合适了，现在这样刚好，除了墙和自己，没有支撑，能进到比刚才在椅子上更深。  
金在中还不知道，只是觉得别扭，郑允浩这会儿把手伸到前面来揉弄着金在中的前面，容不得他多思考，今晚那里还没有被安慰过，连郑允浩开始进入了都没有什么反应，越进越深的时候，他终于感觉不对劲，五脏六腑都被挤压着，他以为刚才已经是极限了，已经不能再深了，郑允浩现在告诉他，还可以更深！  
“太…太深…不能进去了…”甚至开口都有了哭腔。  
他两手握拳抵在墙上，侧着脸想回头看郑允浩，样子格外可怜，让人只想欺负。  
“已经全进去了，在中真棒。”  
“真的不能再深了…呜…”真的害怕了，有种要被顶破肚子的感觉。  
“我要开始动了宝宝。”  
郑允浩第一次叫出这么亲密的称呼，不管对着谁都是从未有过的，金在中被叫的傻愣愣的当机了，完全没有去思考其他的。  
郑允浩自己也心里纳闷一下，怎么这么自然就叫出来，真是肉麻。  
动作倒是毫不迟疑的，每一次都是用足了力往上顶，这个姿势他很好发力，每一下都爽的想吼两声。  
金在中突然就被顶的紧贴着墙，全身都没有可以借力的地方，也不想去高兴郑允浩叫他宝宝了，他现在嘴巴一张就是叫，只能在心里直骂，郑允浩真的太狠了，操的他手指扣着墙壁想往上爬，可是光滑的大理石他哪里抓得住，这次他是真的哭了，躲也没法躲，前面是墙后面是郑允浩。  
郑允浩像是已经完全沉浸了，一言不发的按着金在中，只管挺腰，浴室里只听见郑允浩的粗喘，金在中带着哭腔的呻吟，听得出是在努力压抑自己的声音，但效果甚微。  
郑允浩本意是想让金在中舒服，就每一下都朝着那一块地方，这可把金在中折腾的够呛，身体酸的像是要化了，屁股里面更是酸麻一片，持续不断地快感几乎要淹没他，前面射过一次之后几乎都是一直在流出越来越稀薄的液体了，郑允浩在他身后注意不到他的惨状。  
好不容易郑允浩射完，还在里面待了一会儿回味才拔出来。他一动，金在中身体一歪就倒在一遍，嘴里急促的喘着气，可能是平时训练强度有点大，体力练好的原因，他没有晕过去，。  
郑允浩赶紧把人揽进怀里，一看，金在中的样子真的是世界第一可怜了，眼泪口水糊了一脸，眼睛红的不像话，这下是真的哭狠了，。给他拍着背顺了会儿气，好不容易平复了呼吸，似乎是想到自己的惨状，金在中嘴巴往下一瞥，就呜呜的哭了起来，把郑允浩下的不停道歉，郑总本来就没什么经验去哄人，只会道歉，更何况金在中这小孩从来没有这样过，这下就有点慌了。  
金在中趴着哭了一会儿，想到自己长这么大还没有这么丢脸的哭成这样过，哭都很少别说这样哭出声了！顿时气不过一口咬在郑允浩肩膀上，卯足了劲儿下嘴，咬的渗血了才松嘴，郑允浩倒是一声没吭。  
“宝宝消气了吗？”  
金在中一听他这么叫自己又心软了，看一眼自己要出来的牙印，竟然有些心疼，暗骂自己没出息！  
他心有不甘地抬头看郑允浩，郑允浩被他这么委屈的看着以为还在生气呢，“那要不这边也咬一口？”  
然后金在中就彻底投降了，眼里还擎着泪就凑过去舔他的伤口。  
“好了，不痛，我们洗澡吧。”看来是不生气了。  
金在中睡前怎么想都觉得自己吃亏，怎么能被甜言蜜语收买呢！可是...说甜言蜜语的认识郑允浩啊！  
“明天你在家休息吧，反正也没设么事，晚安了在中。”  
“噢。”这会儿就不叫宝宝了！男人在床上的话果然都是不能当真的！  
尽管怨气冲天，还是敌不过疲倦的睡了过去。

10.  
金在中一想到郑允浩叫他宝宝就像是心里打翻了一整罐糖浆，腻地他自己受不了。怎么能那么叫呢！自己明明已经是成年人了！  
郑允浩这人真是不害臊啊！  
他在家弹会儿琴又写写歌，他自己写的好多歌大多都不会被公司采纳，倒不是说歌不好，就是和他现在的定位完全不符，所以不能用。  
他之前几次写完歌还兴冲冲地拿去给制作人，后来公司那边给他说了理由以后，金在中也没法反驳，他确实挺不情愿的，但那又如何，现在市场确实是那样的。  
但他还是写歌，灵感来了就写，写了就放那儿，都快攒一本了。  
想着或许哪天就能一次性发一张专辑了呢！  
中午一两点的时候，经纪人打电话来叫他去公司，说是有事情要商量一下。他也休息的差不多了，收拾收拾就去了。  
他到公司大门的时候有粉丝认出了他的车，好几个小姑娘小跑着追着他停车，要合照签名什么的，他懵懵的，不太清楚该不该拍照，经纪人也不在身边，他也没助理。  
于是他签了几个名之后就拒绝了合照的要求，看那几个姑娘挺失落的，他忍不住又调回来安慰了两句，说是今天有事，下次可以拍照。  
下次到底可不可以他自己也不知道。  
到公司以后经纪人满脸笑容地把他领进会议室，一听才知道，公司给他拿了一部电影。  
挺厉害的了，金在中才出道多久啊，还是歌手定位的，就让拍电影了。  
他心想莫不是郑允浩给他的？这么想着眼睛就不由自主地往郑允浩的方向飘，郑允浩看他那样就知道他在想些什么，没多想就开口解释了一下。  
“这部电影是导演主动找到你的，你的气质符合男主角的设定，所以今天待会儿让你跟导演再近距离接触一下。”  
“主角？”惊了，怎么会是男主，金在中本来以为只是一个小角色罢了，没想到是男主啊……  
“怎么？没想到吗？”看他瞪大眼睛吃惊的样子郑允浩勾了勾嘴角，一旁的经纪人和公司董事也忍不住又笑了，实在是可爱，“你好好演，还能拿奖。”  
“好…好的…会拿奖的！”  
金在中确实挺高兴的，他向来不会认为自己没办法做到什么事情，他一定要做的话，就算拿不到奖，那也得做到自己觉得最满意，短暂的惊讶之后就是接触新领域的兴奋和热忱了。  
导演要下午三点才到，他们中午一起吃午饭的时候讨论了一下这个事情，沈昌珉在一旁听的咂舌。  
“差别待遇吗？我也想拍电影啊，哥，你考虑我吗？”他冲着郑允浩挤眉弄眼的，金在中看他欠揍的样子，反手就塞了一个寿司到他嘴里堵着。  
“你要演什么？当代青少年家庭教育的反例？”金在中调侃道，他一直觉得沈昌珉太早熟了，非常不能体现他作为大两岁的哥哥的威严。  
“他家庭教育还是很成功的，自己跑偏了。”听到前一句沈昌珉还露出微笑，正欲开口附和，郑允浩的下半句就让他瞪起了大小眼。  
怎么回事这俩人？完全站一边去了吗？  
“诶你还是不是我哥了？怎么净站他那边啊！”他难得孩子气的嚷嚷了一回，把金在中和郑允浩笑的不行。  
但其实也不是郑允浩偏心什么的，一是这部电影的导演人家主动找上金在中的，二是沈昌珉高中还没毕业，还是要兼顾一下学业的。  
沈昌珉那么聪明的人怎么会不知道，纯粹就是想酸一下那两个人，万万没想到竟然是这样的场面。


End file.
